April Makes Food
Meet April. Maybe she can help keep Patricia away. She works part-time at Patricia's store. Objective * April Dialogs ; Request : Elma: We've got some urgent business to attend to. There is an evil, ominous cloud hanging over the entire Cathedral area and you are the only ones I can depend on right now. : Frantz: Oh no! Have Vlad's monsters broken the seal? Are they heading here as we speak? : Elma: If only that were the case. His minions, we can kill. What we face is far more dangerous than any of Vlad's minions. Tomorrow, Patricia will move to this area to resume her duties as chef to the troops. : Frantz: Patricia... Wait, you mean the "chef" from the Shopping District? : Elma: The very same. She's been making the meals for all of the soldiers in the Shopping District. So many are going hungry there because of her. : Angela: So the Shopping District and the Church have two different cooks? : Elma: Even I lost weight while I was stationed there. I know the military cooks have trouble trying to cook for so many, but Patricia's food is unbearable. : Elma: We even have soldiers stationed nearby to keep an eye on her. If they take their eyes off her for one second she starts putting the foulest ingredients into her pot. : Frantz: I knew I shouldn't have given her that cook book! : Elma: She's coming back tomorrow. It may not seen serious, but our soldiers need to eat. We need everyone at their best if we ever want to find and capture Vlad! : Angela: Well, don't give her a pass. Then she can't come to the Church. It's simple! : Elma: Patricia has a free pass, so to speak. Nadia is dying to get rid of her too. She's a sweet girl, but unwanted. Nadia will give Patricia a pass to enter the Church in a heart beat. : Angela: Ugh! Is there any way we can stop her from coming here? : Elma: I'm hoping we can formulate a plan with April. Go meet her. She's been tending to Patricia's grocery store during her absence. Please hurry. ; Accept : Angela: We'll do anything to avoid eating Patricia's cooking. ; Decline : Angela: If Patricia comes here, then we'll just go back to the Shopping District. Patricia can torture you with her food all she wants. ; Completion : April: Welcome! How can I help you? : Angela: Are you April? You're the one who's been filling in for Patricia while she's in the Shopping District, right? : April: Oh, you must be the Specialists from the Golden Seal that Elma told be about! Everyone has been talking about you! : April: It's been said that you are the bravest soldiers in Bramunez. The Golden Seal should be proud to have you as their members. : Angela: Hehe! I like this girl already. : April: So you're the ones who gather mutants and irregulars, like yourselves, and turn them into soldiers! : Angela: Wait, what!? Irregulars and mutants! What's that supposed to mean? : April: And you're the specialists who dress funny, have a quirky sense of humor, and run all the errands for the needy townspeople! : Angela: I lied, I don't like her anymore... : April: Meeting you is the best! I'm so glad I actually got to meet you! My family is never going to believe this!